Frozen: An Icy Tear
by JesterTC
Summary: As you're trying to escape a past you didn't want, you have a fateful encounter with someone who could be what you're looking for. Elsa x !Male Reader Rated M for violence and love scenes.
1. Chapter 1 - White

_**Hello there reader! I hope you enjoy this Elsa x Reader story. This is my first time ever writing a fanfic and I'd like to thank user Llareggub7 for the wonderful Elsa x Reader story "Frozen: A Royal Wedding" which inspired me to write this story and to Marek Cab Pict for encouraging me to post. I'll try to add in a chapter once a week. Please enjoy!**_

6 months after the great thaw…

White

that is all you see.  
Cold and clean fresh air is all you smell.

All you hear is the wind whistling and the crunch of the snow every time you take a step.

As you take the next step you take a nice deep breath.

Looking at your breath in the cold air you pull up your scarf to cover your mouth and pull up your hood.

You stuff your hands into your pocket and continue your walk.

You've been traveling for 3 days trying to start a new life as your old one didn't seem to need you.

You're trying to get away from the adventurer you were.

Trying to uncover secrets ancient ruins and battling bandits.

You just couldn't live that life anymore as you caused an innocent life to disappear.

Walking up to a nearby tree you eye a trail and begin walking towards the path.

As you near the pathway you hear a bubbly laugh causing you to hide behind a tree.

Peaking from the tree you see a group of people. You first notice a cute redhead with twin braids walking with a blonde bulky man.  
The bulky man has his arm around the redhead.

You smile at the cute couple. Right in front of them is a reindeer and on the reindeer is a…living….breathing….talking….snowman…

You can't believe the sight and starting to question what you just witnessed. You drag your eyes to the left a little bit.

Right then you see the most beautiful woman you've ever laid eyes on.

A girl with platinum blonde hair wearing it in a single braid. You can't stop smiling at this woman. Her blue dress fits her perfe-

Your thoughts are interrupted by a scream. It was from the redhead.

Still behind the tree unnoticed, you look forward and see a group of men surrounding the five.

As you unsheathe a small dagger kept under your chest plate, the four take defensive stances.

Studying the situation, you count seven men. You spot an archer perched upon a tree with his arrow drawn back. You look back down to the men on the ground. One of them is covered in steel, gripping a war hammer, three of them have their swords ready, one with a crossbow up pointing directly at the head of the blonde man, and a tall bearded man who you assume is their leader.

Unlike the rest of the men he was the only one who didn't wear armor but black cloth and carried a staff, you could tell that he was a mage.

"Looks like we'll be having a fun night!" The mage laughs looking at the two girls.

Just as the redheads lips open about to say something, you jump from your hiding place and stab one of the swordsman in the back. You grab his blade and throw your dagger into the throat of another swordsman. The large man with the Warhammer turns around and swings aiming for your head. You dodge the swing by ducking. The mage kept his staff pointing towards the five but turned his hooded head a bit to see what was going on. You glance at him during your duck and he smiles at you.

Behind you, the third swordsman lifts his sword and pulls down. You change your position and slash his gut. You begin running to the man with the crossbow. Noticing that the archer released his arrow, you tackled the crossbowman onto the ground and put him on top of you having the arrow enter his back. You take his crossbow and shoot the archer right into the chest causing him to fall from the tree. Getting up, you run towards the steel man. He swings at your legs and you jump over it. You then take his sheathed dagger from his waist and place it under his helmet. The mage fully turns around, pointing his staff at you.

"Good work, lad. All that in just a few seconds. You could have been useful" He smiles, shooting a fireball at you.

The fireball pushes you back into a tree.

The mage runs off. The redhead tells the blonde man to chase after him and proceeds to. The blonde woman approaches you.

She kneels down beside you with both of her hands placed on your cheeks.

The last thing you hear before you black out is the blonde woman.

"Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2 - Awake

The words "Thank you" have been running in your mind as you're blacked out.

The only words you can remember keep repeating nonstop in a nice soft tone.

You tried finding the source throughout the void but can't seem to find it.

Turning around, you blink your eyes and open it to see two people just ahead of you. One of them on the ground and the other standing up.

You begin walking towards the two and distance between them and you are closing.

Finally approaching them, you notice that the person on the ground is dead and the person standing is holding a knife.

Recognizing who they are you fall to your knees and whisper "No."

The man standing is you from the past. The person on the ground was a guard.

A single tear runs from your right eye as you place your hands on the ground.

You pull your left fist up and push it down towards the ground shouting.

"NO!" You say waking up.

Sweating and panting, you sit up and pull your hands up to your face.

"Nightmare?" A familiar soft tone says.

Startled, you pull down your hands and look to your left towards the voice.

"Where am I?" You respond.

"Arendelle." The woman replies.

You look at the right of the room where there's a window showing the bright snowy day and begin to think the stories you were told about Arendelle. Mostly about The Snow Queen and her magic. How she accidentally froze the place and how her sister helped her thaw it out with the power of love.

"I saw how you were sleeping. Are you feeling alright?" The woman asks.

You turn your head back to her.

"Yes, I'm fine." You answer. "So you were watching me sleep?" You smile.

The blonde blushes and says "Well. I just wanted to make sure you were alright after what happened yesterday"

Memories then began to run through your mind.

"You were that blonde I saved." Your eyes widen as your memory still unfolds itself.

"Yes." She nods.

Right then your stomach rumbles revealing your hunger.

"Well I guess somebody is hungry." The blonde giggles. "Lucky for you breakfast is about to be prepared. I'll walk you to it. I had your clothes in your bag cleaned so get dressed and I'll meet you in the hallway." She says exiting the room.

She peaks her head back into your room. "I'm Elsa by the way."

You look at her with a surprised expression. "So you mean I saved a Queen?"

She only responds with a smile and closes the door.

You get up from the bed and smile. "I saved the Queen." You say to yourself.

Thinking that you have to be as formal as possible you find your white button up shirt, black tie, grey vest, blue coat, grey trousers, and black boots.

You exit the room with Elsa smiling at you. "Wow. You look nice."

"But yet not as amazing as you in that dress." You smile back. "Just pure beauty."

She smiles at you as her cheeks turn red and one of her eyebrows raised.

"Sorry." You say realizing you shouldn't flirt with the Queen.

"It's alright. You don't have to be sorry. After all I did compliment on your outfit." She says.

Elsa begins to lead you towards the dining room and your head just fills up with all these questions as you walk beside her.

"Who were those men that attacked you?" You ask.

"Nobody I knew. Just bandits which is strange." She looks at you

"Strange?" You give her a confused look.

"Well, we never get bandits here. Me, my sister, and our friends usually go out for walks on some occasions and never got attacked. Also, seeing a mage is different."

"How is it different? Don't you have the power to control ice and snow?"

"I can but in Arendelle, I'm the only one who could perform magic. Which is why it was weird to see somebody else use it." She replies.

"Did you guys capture him?"

"Anna and Kristoff tried to chase after him but weren't able to catch him."

"Who?"

"My sister, Anna, who was the red head and her soon to be husband, Kristoff, was the blonde."

"So, the princess and her fiancé?"

"Correct. In fact how about you meet them?"

"When?"

"Right now." Elsa says as she opens a door leading into the dining room.

You see the two Elsa was talking about sitting down, chatting, and eating pancakes. "Good morning Elsa!" Anna says energetically. "Morning." Kristoff says.

"Good morning. Do you have any room for two more?" Elsa questions.

"Two more?" Anna looks at her sister confused.

"Well one seat for me" She then enters the room revealing you behind her. "and one for our Hero."

"Oh of course!" The princess gets up from the table and introduces herself to you with a hug. "I'm Anna! And that over there is Kristoff!" The blonde man waves with a stuffed mouth.

You introduce yourself as you take a seat at the table and food arrives. You get to know both of them as you eat. Elsa stays quiet most of the time but laughs every time Anna tries to explain something.

An hour has passed and everyone has finished their meal.

"Well, I have to get to a meeting with the council. If you'd excuse me." Elsa says.

"You're excused" Anna smiles at her sister.

You watch Elsa with a smile on your face as she opens the door. She glances at you and smiles back.

Anna notices this and pretends she didn't see anything. She smiles and stands up. "C'mon." She says to you. "I'll give you a tour."


	3. Chapter 3 - First Day

_**Hey. Thanks to all that followed, favorite, reviewed, or even took a chance to look! It means a lot since I'm a pretty much a beginner at this. Sorry that I haven't been posting too much but I've been working on some Elsa x Reader stories that I will be posting sometime later in the year. I will be posting more chapters for this story after this week if over. Also, special thanks to FocusK –Author of [A Second Chance] for all the help. If you like 5 centimeters per second you should go check his story out. Anyways, let's get back to the story.**_

Anna has been dragging you around the castle showing you every single room ever since Kristoff had left you two to go ice harvesting right after breakfast ended. You look towards the nearest clock and see that it's about two in the afternoon. Yet, your tour is still not over.

"And last but not least! The gardens!" Anna opens the door to an outdoor area that's blanketed by snow. The sun shines all over the garden. You move forward in front of Anna to look around. You lay your hands on stone handrail.

Some snow drops from the roof and onto the ground. You take a deep breath then exhale, looking at the moisture in the air. You noticed that silence has fallen. You turn around and see that nobody is there. "Anna?" you say with a confused look.

You suddenly sense something coming towards you. Turning around, you witness a snowball heading right for you and a smiling redhead with her right arm extended.

The snowball hits your shoulder and Anna giggles. You look at your left shoulder and wipe the snow off. Smiling at Anna, you quickly grab some snow off the ground and prepare a snowball. Anna does the same. "I'll have you know! I never lost a snowball fight where I came from!" You say to Anna as you take cover behind a bench.

"Well then, when you lose don't take is so hard." Anna shouts from behind a tree. "Now where are you?" Anna says to herself as she peaks from the tree with you completely out of her sight.

"Right here!" You surprise her by coming from behind and lifting her up into the air by her hips and softly drop her into a pile of snow.

Anna sits up from the snow and puts her arms up asking for help. You grab her hands and pull her up to her feet. "That's not how a snowball fight works." Anna giggles shoving you a little. She then proceeds to wipe snow off her green dress.

The door to the gardens open and out comes a large gentlemen. "Good afternoon Kai!" Anna says to the man. He then responds by bowing.

"Miss Elsa has requested for both of you to meet her in the courtyard" Kai says standing back up.

"Thank you Kai." Anna says.

The man walks back inside leaving you two. Anna looks at you in the eyes and smiles "Last one there buys the other chocolate!"

"You're on!" You say confidently.

The princess is already through the doors as those words came out of your mouth. 'She sure is fast' you think as you begin running.

Elsa leans on the left fountain as the front door opens. Her sister stops right in front of her and greets her. Elsa greets her sister and questions where you are. Anna bends down and puts her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. "Racing."

You then come from the doors exhausted and greet Elsa.

"Looks like you owe me a box of chocolates!" Anna says with laughter taking one final deep breath

"Hey, that's not fair! I got lost!" You point at Anna. This causes Elsa to laugh as she then weaves her fingers with her own in front of her. You put your hands on your knees and look up to smile at Elsa and she smiles back looking into your eyes.

"Our snowball fight wasn't fair!" Anna argues

"You guys had a snowball fight? Without me?" Elsa says with a disappointed look.

Anna looks at you "Well it wasn't really a snowball fight after somebody cheated." Anna lifts her arms up into the air and stretches as you laugh at Anna's comment. "So why did you call us down?"

Elsa looks at you grabbing your attention. "Well besides letting you stay in the castle I thought I could give you another gift of appreciation." You raise your eyebrows "I thought that we could all go out for dinner so I got us a table at Tiana's Place. I also thought that right after dinner we could go get chocolate!"

"Yes!" Anna jumps into the air.

"Tiana's Place? What's that?" You ask

"Oh, they serve the best in town! But, it's really expensive." Anna answers

"Elsa, you don't have to do all of this. Staying just one night is enough." You turn to Elsa

"Oh but I want to." Elsa replies

Seeing that you're not going to win against the queen you give up and go along with it.

As you arrive at the restaurant you hold the door open for the sisters and go in yourself. A friendly face greets you. "Queen Elsa your table is over there." She points to a table in the middle of the room. You see Kristoff sitting down there at the table waiting.

"Thank you Tiana" Elsa says as Anna runs up to greet her boyfriend.

Time passes quickly as dinner goes by and Elsa has actually been actively participating in the conversations unlike this morning.

The clock hits eight and the four of you walk out the doors to the chocolate shop.

Anna and Kristoff walk ahead of you with their hands locked with each other.

You arrive at the chocolate shop and purchase three boxes of chocolates. You carry them outside and walk beside Elsa. Anna and Kristoff stay inside looking at more chocolate. Elsa walks towards a nearby bench facing the sea and takes a seat. You sit beside her and place the boxes on your left leaving an empty space between you and Elsa. She has both hands free on top of her lap. You look at them and can't help it. You move your right hand towards her quickly and grab her left hand. Elsa has no words but only looks at you with a smile. Your chest begins to get a warm feeling with your heart tingling. Your fingers twine together as you look back at the sea to witness the sun setting.

Anna and Kristoff walk out of the shop and see you two sitting down with your backs facing them. Anna just smiles and whispers to Kristoff that they should just leave you two and go back to the castle. They do so. You and Elsa sit there for about an hour to realize that Anna and Kristoff had left you.

Elsa stands up. "We should get back to the castle it's getting late." She says in a bit of a nervous tone. You agree and begin to walk with Elsa to the castle with the boxes of chocolate in your hands not sharing a word the entire way there.

As you enter the castle it's completely silent. You walk with Elsa to her room. She opens her door and enters. "Thank you for walking with me and being at the dinner. I had a lot fun." Elsa says as she turns to face you. She then quickly leans forward and plants a kiss on your cheek. Her face starts to turn into a bright red as she closes the door. "Goodnight"

You're shocked by what she did and stand still for a few minutes. Your face is as red as her cheeks were. Elsa was doing the same. She was leaning her back against the door thinking of what she had done. Both of you can't keep a smile off. You put your right hand on the door while your left hand still holds the boxes. "Goodnight, Elsa" You whisper and make your way towards your room.


End file.
